


Crumpet's Horror!

by Pastaaddict



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Chasing and captured, Crumpet is scared, England has become a monster, Gen, Poor Crumpet, originally Posted on FanFiction.Net under the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: Crumpet hates these days! The days when his loving owner, Arthur turns into a monster. Crumpet has to escape or he'll end up in 'That Place'





	Crumpet's Horror!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story, originally for Halloween, Enjoy!  
> I don't own Hetalia!

** _**Crumpet's Horror!** _ **

  
  


Crumpet could sense it. He could always sense it when it happened when a creature of true malevolence invaded his home and hunted him down until he had nowhere to run to and now the creature was back., back to take him to 'That Place!' The place of disturbing, strange smells, a human leaning over him and poking his skin with painful, pointy things. And who was this dark, sinister creature who ripped apart his peaceful, happy life for a day of torture?

His owner!

It was one of those days when Arthur changed from the caring cat-loving owner into a frightening monster that pursued him relentlessly and when Crumpet sense when the monster came out, the Scottish Fold did what any sensible animal would. He ran!

" _ Crummpeettt! _ " came Arthur's voice, stringing out his name the way the monster always did, trying to sound harmless and coaxing but Crumpet could sense the underlying ill-intention as he hid under Arthur's bed, trying to squeeze into the corner as tightly as possible. The bedroom door opened and he saw the monster's feet make their way across the floor toward the bed. Crumpet jolted with each thud the monster's feet made on the floor as he knew that if the monster found him, he would throw him in that tiny cage that would carry him to that place of pain.

The monster's feet stopped at the edge of the bed and Crumpet mewed in fear as a knee appeared and then the monster, wearing Arthur's face appeared under the bed and grinned at the terrified cat.

"There you are!" the monster exclaimed and Crumpet hissed in an effort to scare the monster off. Instead, the monster reached in to grab him but Crumpet was not going down without a fight and swiped at the offended hand with extended claws that scratched the skin.

"Owww!" the monster retracted his hand in pain. "You little git!" Crumpet did not wait around and dove from under the bed, out of the bedroom as fast as his four legs could carry him and down the stairs.

"Come back here, Crumpet!" But Crumpet was not going to obey an order from the monster because he knew what would happen to him if he did. He had ended up in 'That Place' before and he was tortured every time. He did not know why his owner became this monster but when he did, they were the worst moments of Crumpet's life.

He would escape this time and wait for Arthur to return to normal. In the meantime, the Scottish Fold decided to head for high ground and climbed one of Arthur's bookshelves, hiding among the cobwebs that escaped Arthur's duster. He could hear the monster coming down the stairs, cursing in his owner's voice, promising all kinds of dire punishments for Crumpet once the monster found him and Crumpet hunched down, hoping the monster would not find him as the fiend burst into the room. The monster began looking under tables and chairs as Crumpet hunkered down even more and dislodged a forgotten ornament. The monster looked down at the knick-knack on the floor and then up at the top of the book shelf to see Crumpet's green eyes shining in the light.

"Come on, Crumpet!" the monster ordered. "We don't have time for this! We have to get this done before night fall. Get down here, you naughty cat!"

Personally, Crumpet could care less about nightfall, there was no way he was going with the monster and he hissed his defiance to this thing from Hell, wanting his kind and caring owner back. Why did this monster have to possess him?

The monster moved a chair to the bookshelf and climbed on it, reaching up toward Crumpet. Crumpet jumped down on the monster's head onto a table, knocking a fruit bowl off it on to the floor and scattering the fruit it contained everywhere. When Crumpet landed on his head, the monster lost his balance, fell off the chair and landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Bloody Hell!" he swore. "Get back here, you flea-bitten feline!" Crumpet shot into the hallway, making for the cat flap and freedom. He shot through the flap and ….

…..straight into a cage! The tiny cage the monster always stuffed Crumpet in when he caught him. The door to the cage came down and Crumpet was trapped! The front door opened and the monster stood over him with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Got you now!" he mocked and Crumpet yowled his distress. The monster had caught him and now he was going to 'That Place!' The place of fear and torture. Crumpet did not stop meowing as the monster carried his little prison to that scary torture chamber and sat down among the other monsters bringing their pets for their own torture session, waiting for the torturer to call his name.

"Mr Kirkland and Crumpet!"

Yes, Crumpet really hated going to the Vet's!

**Author's Note:**

> Pets always know! Anyone else notice that......uncanny!


End file.
